Un San Valentin para Severus
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Disclaimer: A pesar de su amor oculto Severus Snape la consideraba su mejor y única amiga a quien amaba en secreto. Este fic participa para el reto: "San Valentín también es amistad" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Nada me pertenece a excepción de la trama, personajes y lugares J.K Rowling


**Disclaimer:**

**A pesar de su amor oculto Severus Snape la consideraba su mejor y única amiga a quien amaba en secreto. **

**Este fic participa para el reto: "San Valentín**

**también es amistad" del foro La Noble y**

**Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Nada me pertenece a excepción de la trama, personajes y lugares J.K Rowling **

**"Mi amiga pelirroja" **

La época de los festejos de san Valentín se acercaban, el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería estaba arduamente decorada con el tema de la ocasión ,miles de corazones y cupidos falsos revoloteaban con todo esplendor en el techo del gran comedor.

Pero lo más desesperante para aquel joven de largos cabellos y penetrantes ojos negros era ver como las chicas de las cuatro casas se ponían nerviosas por una cita,por recibir un regalo ese día especial, corriendo, coqueteando a holgazanes buenos para nada,rogando mentalmente que las invitasen a salir a hogsmeade a un lugar más íntimo.

Severus Snape a pesar de tener 15 años nunca había mostrado el menor entusiasmo por esas fechas, tal vez porque nunca había tenido la suerte de recibir una tarjeta de amistad ni mucho menos de amor,y pensar en la verdadera amistad sólo hacia pensar en una persona Lily Evans, la linda pelirroja a la que en silencio llamaba amiga.

La mañana del catorce de febrero las clases fueron transcurriendo con normalidad pero después del almuerzo el colegio estaba repleto de corazones de tarjetas, globos, chocolates y algún muñeco parlante mágico que los alumnos se hiban intercambiando. Pero miró a ambos lados, Lily no se veía por ningún lado ...Severus suspiro resignado,seguramente estaba siendo invitada tal vez cortejada por algún compañero mediocre o peor por James Potter.

El pelinegro se sento en la mesa de Slytherin ignorando el bullicio de sus propias compañeras de casa y se sirvió tarta de melaza, su favorita. Miro a su costado,no pudo evitar sentir nauseas al ver el séquito de admiradoras de Gilderoy Lockhart un compañero de curso de Ravenclaw que sonreía constantemente como los comerciales de televisión que solía ver su borracho padre,Tobías Snape.

Esa tarde decidió salir un rato a los jardines del colegio a estudiar para el examen de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, quería ser el mejor de la clase y su madre estuviese orgullosa de el. Se sentó en la sombra deI mismo árbol de siempre, donde incluso solía estudiar con Lily Evans cuando ambos decidían compartir un rato a solas,sin importar diferencia de estatus de sangre ni mucho menos la pequeñez de ser el un Slytherin y ella una valiente Gryffindor.

-Severus, concentrate-se dijo a si mismo,abrió su ejemplar de defensa pero por más que se esforzaba su lectura no pasaba de la primera línea.

"Capítulo 5:

¿Como combatir dementores?

Los dementores son criaturas que. .."

Cerró el libro rendido,ese día estaba lleno de distracciones bobas,ya estudiaría más tarde. El sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, no por eso había menos frío, la nieve no era tan densa sino delgada y la brisa calaba los huesos. Por suerte llevaba su bufanda y su enorme abrigo negro,ese color tétrico con el que tanto tenía parecido.

En medio de sus pensamientos escuchó unas voces odiosas que tanto detestaba. ..

-Ey quejicus, ¿que sucede? Decidiste salír a llorar que nadie quiere salir contigo y darte unos besitos- era un joven de cabello largo , rizado con ojos grises,Sirius Black quien sostenía una caja de bombones de chocolate y múltiples tarjetas decoradas con corazones

-Largate Black- siseo Severus

Se fueron aproximando tres jóvenes más,uno castaño con aspecto tímido con el uniforme de Gryffindor de segunda mano,el otro bajo de estatura regordete sosteniendo dos pesadas mochilas quien miraba con admiración a Sirius Black ,y un detestable moreno de cabello azabache revuelto en la coronilla con gafas quien siempre jugueteaba con una snich dorada, James Potter.

-Y si no queremos irnos,la escuela es libre quejicus -ríeron James y Peter. Remus se limitó a observar sin intervenir

-Los obligare a marcharse- Respondió Severus poniéndose de pie mirando a los Gryffindor con el odio reflejado en sus ojos.

El pelinegro saco la varita al igual que James y Sirius quienes no dudaron en apuntarlo a la vez.

-¡Expelliarmus! !-corearon los merodeadores

Como si fuera una hoja de papel Severus se elevó y aterrizó cayendo sobre su trasero causando la risa de los merodeadores. El único serio era Remus Lupin que tampoco intervenía

-¿Que esta pasando aquí ?-dijo una suave voz de chica,todos voltearon a mirarla, Severus se sonrojo levemente. Ahí estaba ella con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, su piel blanca ligeramente rosada a causa del frío, llevaba un abrigo blanco como la nieve y para completar esa imagen,sus ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaba,parecía sin duda una muñeca de porcelana.

-Nada Evans,cosas de chicos

-¿No les da vergüenza? Dos contra uno y tu Remus siendo prefecto observando todo sin hacer nada.-

-Lo sentímos Evans, no volveremos a jugar con quejicus delante tuyo-se disculpó James mirando a Lily sacando el pecho con superioridad, sin embargo la pelirroja paso de largo y fue donde Severus, lo miro sonriendo, extendió su mano

-¿Estas bien?

-Si,yo puedo solo Lily

Severus se incorporó quedando frente a Lily quien seguía mirándolo con intensidad

-Vamos

Lily tomó la mano de su amigo apretando suavemente, anonadado se dejó guiar hacia el castillo ignorando a unos boquiabiertos merodeadores,caminaron mucho hasta llegar al séptimo piso donde pasaron tres veces por la puerta de la sala de menesteres o más bien conocida la sala que viene y va.

Al ingresar había una mesa individual decorada con varios globos con serpentinas, sobre la misma habían diversos chocolates, galletas de jengibre, gomitas, grageas de todos los sabores, entre otros

Y sobre toda esa decoración una manta verde con la leyenda "My best friend" en letras doradas.

Severus estaba anonadado nunca habían hecho nada parecido por el.

-Feliz San Valentín Severus, ven comamos estos bocadillos-sugirió la pelirroja sentándose y llevándose una rana de chocolate a la boca

-Lily. .¿acaso todo esto es para..?-balbuceo

-Es para ti Sev, ¿acaso pensaste que me olvidaría de mi mejor amigo? ,no tu me enseñaste este maravilloso mundo de magia y fuiste la primera persona en llamarme especial- afirmó Lily

-Gracias Lily

-Se que consideras esto cursi,pero quise tener un detalle-La pelirroja quedó del color de su cabello

-Todo es perfecto, eres mi mejor amiga- confesó el Slytherin mirando sus orbes verdes- también tengo algo para ti

El joven rebusco entre su mochila y saco una preciosa rosa de cristal para luego entregársela a la pelirroja, al ver el bello obsequio del Slytherin la chica sonrió radiante

-Es bellísima Sev. Muchas gracias

La pelirroja se puso de pie a altura de Severus, regalandole un cálido abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla que enseguida hizo que sintiera correr electricidad por sus venas ,el primer beso de san Valentín que recibía.

-De nada- respondió acariciando el llameante cabello de Lily

-¿Sabes? Quisiera que cuando muera me llevases de esta flor a mi tumba cada año . ¿Lo prometes?-

-Pero que tontería, primero moriré yo. Tu vivirás mucho

-¡Prometelo!

-De acuerdo lo prometo

**Y..¿que creen que pasó? **


End file.
